A Fallen Angel Rises Again
by Penybright
Summary: A what if story that spins off from episode 9. What if Allen had never showed up at the lake when Dilandau had Van cornered?
1. A Fallen Angel Rises Again

Body Authors note: All the usual disclaimer stuff applies. I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters. Please, please, please don't take the poem at the beginning of this story! It is an original work written by me. Enjoy!   
  
Love's Wings:  
  
A feather in the dark  
The dark pain so stark.  
  
Light blossoms in the heart  
One the other's part.  
  
Death holds no fear  
Carried in a crystal tear.  
  
The crystal tear a star  
Hope can carry far.  
  
Hope proclaims the love  
Of the one winged like the dove.  
  
The feather shinning white  
Revealing it's hidden light.  
  
A Fallen Angel Rises Again  
By: Penybright  
Chapter 1  
Night cast its shadowy veil over Gaea. Trees loomed up to the night sky in shades of midnight and black. The ground shuddered and voices drifted on the night air.  
"Van, where are we headed?" Hitomi asked, her pale green eyes scanning the night-shrouded forest.  
"The Dutchy of Freid ought to be somewhere around here..." Van replied.  
***  
Two moons floated in a diamond spattered sky. An ethereal mist floated about them, seeming to make them glow. Three objects appeared, flying in front of the moons. The foremost was Alsedies piloted by Dilandau.  
"What's that?" Dilandau wondered aloud when his reddish eyes caught the glint of metal from the forest below.  
***  
Hitomi and Merle were sitting on the shoulders of Escaflowne as they walked through the night shrouded forest. Hitomi gasped and the Escaflowne stopped.  
"Van wait!"  
"What is it?" Van asked concerned, his red-brown eyes filling with apprehension.  
"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know what it is, but..." Hitomi trailed off in a whisper.  
"Oh no. Is something there?" Merle asked worriedly looking around. She gasped, her blue eyes going wide, as the sound of a tree snapping reached her. "It's coming!"  
"Van something's out there," Hitomi warned.  
"Those invisible guys from Zaibach," Van responded, scanning his surroundings.  
"They're here. I know they're here. Where are they?" Hitomi closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She pictured her pendant in her mind, thinking back to all the other times she'd encountered their invisible enemies. "Van, straight ahead!" Hitomi cried as a guymelef decloaked, loosing tendrils of redish-orange flames. Van dodged, just missing being fried to a crisp.  
"Let's go!" Van cried closing the face grate on Escaflowne and drawing its sword. "Hitomi, Merle hold on tight." He commanded.  
"To the right!" Hitomi yelled as metal claws came ripping towards them. Van dodged, the claws hitting a tree. The tree splintered and fell to the ground with a crash. "The rear!" Hitomi exclaimed, pointing. Van once again dodged, allowing a tree to take his place.  
"What are you doing? You're missing him!" Dilandau said, outraged.  
"I'm doing my best, but..."  
"It's almost as if he can see us somehow."  
"Stop spouting nonsense. Just hit him will you?" Dilandau said in exasperation. "But try not to kill him okay?"  
"Come on, where are you?" Van wondered aloud as he waited anxiously.  
"Huh?" Hitomi mumbled. "Careful Van--- In front!" Hitomi blurted out. Van didn't have a chance to dodge and instead, deflected the claws with the sword. The claws were deflected by the blade, causing sparks to fly as they rushed off in a jumbled heap of metal ribbons.  
"We're getting out of here," Van declared, running from their attackers. Hitomi and Merle cried out, hanging on tightly, as Escaflowne picked up speed.  
"Come back here!" Dilandau demanded, going into flight mode to follow Van. The Escaflowne ran through the forest coming to a stop at the bank of a river.  
"A river? That's perfect. Hitomi, Merle hop down."  
"What are you going do?" Hitomi asked.  
"Just do it!" Van commanded.  
"Okay." Hitomi responded as Merle and her skittered down from Escaflowne's shoulders. "Van!" Hitomi cried as he walked into the river.  
"Lord Van!" Merle echoed.  
"Merle, this way!" Hitomi said, grabbing her arm and dragging her away as Dilandau and his dragon slayers sped past. The five guymelefs surrounded Van in a loose circle, causing violent ripples.  
"They fell for it! Turning invisible won't do them any good here, Van said, pleased with his idea.  
"Hmm. Very clever," Dilandau mocked. One guymelef shot, missing Van. Van attacked, cutting off the claws. Dilandau then entered the fray. Van parried once, twice, three times, all the while being forced back.  
"Come on! Get him!" Dilandau ordered. Two guymelef shot their claws, piercing the legs of Escaflowne, immobilizing it. Dilandau shot his own claws. They grasped around the face-plate of Escaflowne. His sword melted, enwrapping itself around Escaflowne's blade.  
"Gottcha! It doesn't matter if you can see us or not."  
"Oh no! Lord Van!" Merle cried.  
"Maybe I'll just crush you right here," Dilandau said, licking his lips. His claws began to dig into Escaflowne, cracking it.  
"Lord Van!" Merle screamed, attracting Dilandau's attention.  
"Huh?" he muttered looking towards the shore.  
"Van! No!" Hitomi cried out in horror.  
"It's her!" Dilandau spat distastefully, releasing Van. Dilandau turned to the river bank, headed towards Merle and Hitomi. With his sword free, Van slashed through the claws holding him, easily dispatching the guymelefs. He then quickly turned to catch Dilandau before he reached the two young women.  
"Dilandau!" Van cried out in anger. Dilandau turned to face him, the two locked swords. The combatants fought in a battle of complex and fluid movements, blocking attacks and instituting their own. It wasn't long before Dilandau managed to disable the already damaged Escaflowne. The guymelef collapsed into the river face-first. Dilandau went into crazy laughter.  
"I've got you now Van!" he cried insanely. While Dilandau wasn't paying attention, Van had escaped from within Escaflowne. He stumbled onto the river bank dripping wet, and gasping for air. Merle and Hitomi helped him up onto solid ground and he collapsed to his hands and knees.  
"You have to get out of here!" he managed to gasp out.  
"Lord Van," Merle said her voice full of worry.  
"Please, go!" Van said shoving her towards the forest. It was too late. Dilandau flew onto shore, blocking Merle's possible escape.  
"Van," Hitomi whispered, backing away from the towering guymelef.  
"Hitomi, run!" Van commanded as he stood up.  
"I can't," she replied faintly. "There's nowhere to run."  
"It appears as if you have nowhere left to hide Van," Dilandau taunted in a sickeningly sweet voice. Van growled angrily, not liking this situation at all.  
"Don't you dare hurt Lord Van!" Merle shouted, standing in front of Van. The pink haired cat-girl stood defiantly before the young king of Fanelia. Dilandau laughed, swatting her out of the way easily.  
"Do be quiet you stupid little cat-girl!"  
"Merle no!" Van cried out, horrified as Merle careened forcefully into a tree. She slid to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
"Merle!" Hitomi choked out as she began to cry.  
"You're next Van!" Dilandau shouted aiming at Van and shooting out his claws. Van lunged to the side, missing most of the claws. He landed on the ground with a cry. His left side had been pierced completely through. When Van didn't immediately get up, Dilandau presumed him to be unconscious and turned to Hitomi.  
"His brother should be along soon to get him. Then I'll finally get to kill him!" Dilandau ranted. Hitomi backed fearfully away from the deranged young man.  
"And now, it's your turn!" Dilandau fired his claws once again, only this time at Hitomi. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain. It never came. Instead she found herself shoved out of the way by someone, who fell on top of her. Hitomi opened her eyes to see who had saved her and cried out. Van was lying face first on the ground, blood pooling around him, his own blood. Hitomi scrambled to his side, picking his head up and laying it on her lap.  
"Van?" she said in a shaky voice as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Hitomi?" Van asked, slightly disoriented. Hitomi began to cry when she saw the full extent of his wounds. His left side had a large gash in it above where it had been pierced. Van's right shoulder was cut to the bone, his arm obviously broken. Blood oozed from a cut hidden by his ebony hair, and both legs were covered in blood. She knew he was going to die. It would only be a few more minutes.  
"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper.  
"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"I'm dying, aren't I?"  
"Oh Van....." Hitomi couldn't answer his question. She just couldn't.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you back to Earth. Forgive me?"  
"I forgive you anything and everything Van."  
"Thank you..." Van closed his eyes wearily. Hitomi cried out in agony.  
"Why?" she screamed as a column of brilliant light enveloped her and Van. They were both captured in the beam of light that shot skyward. Dilandau cursed as his prey vanished.  
"At least Van won't be around to bother me anymore," he smirked. 


	2. A Fallen Angel Rises Again: 2

Chapter 2  
Hitomi awoke to find herself in her own bed at home. She sat up groggily, unsure of what was going on. Was she really home? With crashing force, her memories came flooding back.  
"Van," she sobbed, her vision wavering as tears filled her eyes. "It can't be," she cried. "Why?" she accused the ceiling. "Why!?!"  
***  
Back on Gaea, Emperor Dornkirk was trying to see his perfect future.  
"The accursed dragon still obscures my vision!" he muttered angrily. On board one of Zaibach's floating fortresses, the Vione, Folken was talking to Dilandau.  
"We must still capture the dragon," Folken said emotionlessly.  
"What?" screeched Dilandau. "Van is dead! I killed him myself!"  
"Apparently, the fact that my brother is dead, doesn't matter."  
"It must be that girl!" Dilandau declared. "She must be the one clouding the future."  
"Emperor Dornkirk has come to the same conclusion. We are to go to the Mystic Moon and eliminate her."  
"But.... how?"  
"In time you will see."  
~******************~  
A month after that fateful day on Gaea, Hitomi was walking sullenly through the crowded streets. She hated to admit it, but she really did miss Van. It was as though a part of her was missing. She even missed the annoying cat-girl Merle. She wondered if Merle was all right...  
Hitomi was lost in her thoughts of Gaea, when someone shoved her roughly. She cried out in indignation as she was knocked to the pavement.  
"Hey! Watch where you're go... ing," she finished in a strangled whisper. A large, nasty looking man loomed over her menacingly. With rising panic, Hitomi realized she was in a deserted alley.  
"Hello little girl," he sneered. "Cough up some dough, and fast," he said in a gravely voice. Hitomi froze. This couldn't be happening to her!  
"Please," Hitomi whispered backing away.  
"You heard me girlie!" the man snapped. "Cough it up!"  
Hitomi shakily got to her feet, prepared to run from the man. He was unarmed, and there was no way he'd be able to keep up with her. Hitomi took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Before she could bolt, the man pulled a knife. Hitomi let out a small squeak, her eyes going wide as she took a step back.  
"Hand it over little girl. Or, I'll get it the hard way!" he said angrily. Hitomi swallowed convulsively, her mind going over thousands of scenarios to this scene.  
"Let her go," a male voice commanded. A figure limped towards them carefully.  
"What you gonna do 'bout it little boy?" the man spat.  
"I'm warning you, let her go!" he said dangerously.  
Funny, Hitomi thought she recognized that voice. The man lunged for the shadowy figure, falling on his face when he missed. Hitomi's savior kicked the knife out of the man's grasp, and it skittered out onto the street. The man picked himself up and ran from his would-be victims. Hitomi let out her breath in relief. The stranger grunted and fell against the wall, breathing heavily.  
"Are you all right?" Hitomi asked, going to his aid. He accepted her help, and she assisted him in walking out of the dark alley. When they reached the sidewalk, and daylight, Hitomi turned to see who her rescuer was. She gasped, stumbling backwards. The young man, suddenly robbed of his support, fell against the wall heavily with a gasp of pain.  
"V-V-Van?" Hitomi stuttered.  
"Do I know you?" he responded, a look of worry crossing his face.  
"Is it really you?" Hitomi exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know you...?"   
"It's me, Hitomi," she replied, hurt.  
"I'm very sorry, but I don't remember you. Maybe you do know me, but I don't remember you... I have amnesia..."  
"Oh Van! I can't believe you're actually alive!" Hitomi cried hugging him. Van winced, trying to shy away. Hitomi realized what she was doing and hastily stepped back, blushing.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still injured. I guess you haven't recovered yet?"  
"No, I haven't," he replied. "You know, you do seem familiar. Maybe I did know you?" Van said, looking closely at the sandy haired girl before him.  
"You really don't remember, do you?" Hitomi asked genuinely concerned. Van shook his head ruefully.  
"I woke up in a hospital bed, with no memories. The only thing I knew was my name, and even that was a little foggy."  
"You don't even remember what happened to you?"  
"No. Could you... tell me about my past? You seem to know things about me. Maybe you could..." Van trailed of uncertainly. Hitomi smiled and shook her head.  
"I'll tell you everything I know, but I doubt you'll believe me. We'd better get of the street though."  
"Where do you suggest we go? I don't know anywhere..."  
"Come on," Hitomi said walking down the sidewalk. "We'll go to my house."  
***  
"Where is she?" Dilandau ranted hysterically. "How hard can it be to find some stupid girl?"  
"Patience Dilandau," Folken cautioned.  
"I don't like this place. There's to many people, and they have bizarre customs," Dilandau complained.  
"That's to be expected. We are on the Mystic Moon after all," Folken pointed out calmly.  
"Whatever, I just want to get this over with. How hard can it be to kill some helpless girl? This should be fun! I almost had her once," Dilandau ranted. Dilandau continued to rave as Folken stared out the window ignoring him.  
***  
Now that Hitomi was thinking clearly again, she noticed just how bad Van looked. She was amazed they had let him out of the hospital in such a condition. He sat stiffly in the chair across from her, his breathing labored from walking even the short distance to her house. His arm was in a splint, and bandages poked out at the collar of his shirt.  
Hitomi felt awful. She had told him about Gaea, and why he was hurt. Van had merely stared at her in disbelief through the whole telling. He didn't remember anything.  
"Van, are you sure you should be out of the hospital?"  
"Hmmm?" he responded groggily, his eyes beginning to slide shut.  
"Van?" Hitomi cried, alarmed.  
"I haven't been able to sleep for so long... The dreams, they haunt me every moment of my existence," he mumbled, half asleep. "I just... want... rest...." Van finished, his head lolling to the side as he fell asleep.  
"Van," Hitomi whispered lovingly. "You can rest here. It's safe here." Hitomi left the room, returning with a blanket. She covered Van, tucking the corners in gently. She sat back down across from him, watching him sleep. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Almost like.... Hitomi remembered the time he had saved her when she was falling off the cliff. Like an angel. Hitomi smiled and contentedly continued to watch the young man sleeping before her.  
"Everything will be all right Van. You'll get your memory back, and return home. I promise," Hitomi pledged before she too fell asleep.


	3. A Fallen Angel Rises Again: 3

Chapter 3  
It was later that same day. Hitomi and Van were strolling through the public park. As they walked, Hitomi watched Van out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself. She had never seen him this vulnerable, this innocent. Van noticed Hitomi watching him, and a puzzled look crossed his features. Hitomi started, blushing and averting her eyes from his gaze.  
"Van... Before you fell asleep, you mentioned dreams," Hitomi began hesitantly.  
"They're more like nightmares," Van confessed.  
"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Hitomi offered. A troubled look crossed Van's face.   
"They're like what you described to me as my past. Do you think that maybe they aren't just dreams?"  
"You still don't believe what I told you," Hitomi stated. "Look, I don't blame you for being skeptical, but try to have a little faith in me. You used to," she ended sadly.  
"It just seems so impossible," Van replied, running his hand through his raven black hair. Hitomi sighed, disheartened. As much as she liked the Van unaffected by war, she wanted the old Van back. She just wished there was a way to help him remember. With another sigh, Hitomi slumped down on the park bench. Van hesitated for a moment, then sat down beside her.  
"I finally find out that you're alive, and you don't even remember me," Hitomi said in a shaky voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "All this time I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you---" Hitomi gasped as Van gently wiped the tear away from her face. Hitomi's face crumpled, and she began to cry in earnest. When Hitomi's sobbing ceased, she realized she was being held by someone. Van's arms were wrapped around her protectively, and his chin rested on top of her head.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered solemnly into her hair, as he rocked her gently back-and-forth. "I'm sorry I've caused you pain."  
Hitomi pulled away regretfully, looking up into Van's depth less, brown eyes. Abruptly, Hitomi was torn roughly from Van's grasp. Two young men in blue and black uniforms held her as she struggled.  
"Let me go!" she growled, kicking one in the shin. The young man winced and held onto Hitomi's arm tighter.  
"Let her go!" Van said angrily, springing up from the bench. He reached at his left side for a hilt that wasn't there. Van's eyes clouded with apprehension and confusion.  
"How...?"  
"Van, look out!" Hitomi cried. Van started to turn around, but was stopped by a blow to the head. His eyes rolled up as he collapsed limply to the ground.  
"Van!" Hitomi screamed.  
"Well, hello Van," Dilandau sneered. "It seems you are still alive. But not for long!" he said, kicking Van's limp form.  
"No," Hitomi whimpered, attracting Dilandau's attention.  
"Oh, don't worry, you'll be joining him!"  
Hitomi was shoved to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She went over to Van, making sure he was okay.  
"Time to go," Dilandau laughed before striking Hitomi across the back of the head. Hitomi pitched forward, collapsing atop Van.  
"Bring them," Dilandau ordered, walking away.  
***  
Van awoke in a shadowy, dim lit room. His head pounded ferociously. He reached his hand up to the back of his head, and pulled it away when he felt warm, sticky blood.  
"So you've finally decided to wake up brother."  
"Who are you?" Van asked suspiciously, looking at the tall man before him with light silvery-aqua hair.  
"I am your brother, Folken."  
"My... brother?"  
"You don't remember," Folken murmured.  
"Where am I? What is going on?" demanded Van.  
"You are back on Gaea, on board the Vione. As for what is going on, you are to be executed."  
"What have you done with Hitomi?"  
"I would not be concerned over her, she is to share your fate."  
"Where is she?" Van insisted, growing angry.  
"Enough questions for now brother," Folken replied, placing his mechanical hand on Van's shoulder. Using the tip of his pointer finger, Folken injected something into Van's neck. Van instantly collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
***  
Van opened his eyes warily, unsure of what awaited his vision this time. He squinted in the semi-darkness, trying to discern his surroundings. His eyes roamed the room, coming to rest on a shadowy form. Van cautiously walked over and knelt beside it. When he looked closer, he discovered it was Hitomi.  
"Hitomi?" Van said softly, nudging her gently. Hitomi groaned and began to stir.  
"Van? Where are we?" she asked, sitting up groggily.  
"Some sort of ship that belongs to... Zaibach?" Van answered carefully.  
"Zaibach! Oh no," Hitomi groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "This just can't be happening. How did they find us?!"  
"It's quite simple really," interjected an eerily calm voice. The door to the cell opened allowing light to flood in. A tall, dark form stood there, wrapped in mysterious shadows.  
"It was a simple matter of redirecting fate to merge the two planets' fields together and unbalance their continuity. This created a narrow field through which we traveled to reach the Mystic Moon."  
"And what do you plan to do with us now?" Hitomi asked mistrustfully. "From my past experiences, Zaibach has not been the most gracious host."  
"I leave your fate to Dilandau," Folken responded in an uncanny voice that sent shivers up Hitomi's spine. "In the morning you will be either dead, or nearly dead. Good night," Folken said calmly, turning and exiting through the door. Van turned to Hitomi with a quizzical expression.  
"These Zaibach people, are they our enemies right?"  
"Yes."  
"But, he said he was my brother," Van said confused.  
"Van, these are the people that tried to kill you before. Don't you understand?"  
"This time they're going to finish the job, aren't they?" Van asked, gingerly toughing the back of his head.  
"It would seem so if you take your brother's words seriously. And I would." Hitomi replied earnestly. "What's wrong with your head?"  
"Nothing," Van replied quickly. "Are you all right Hitomi?"  
"I think so, except for the fact that my death is looming over me. Not to mention my head is throbbing!"  
"It seems we're in the same boat, " Van grinned wryly. " Do you have any idea how they're going to execute us?"  
"That's it? You're giving up! You're not even going to try and escape?!" Hitomi cried angrily. Van looked guiltily at the floor.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. Hitomi sighed, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Van flinched, and Hitomi drew her hand back.  
"I'm sorry Van. I know this isn't your fault. If only you had your memory back," she murmured.  
"What," Van began hesitantly, "would I have done?" he finished. Hitomi smiled sadly.  
"You would have been brash and foolish. You'd attempt to escape no matter what the odds."


	4. A Fallen Angel Rises Again: 4

Chapter 4  
The door to the cell opened, allowing in a shaft of bright morning sunlight. The two prisoners shielded their eyes from the glaring rays. Hitomi and Van were pulled to their feet and ranked roughly out of the cell. They were taken to a large arena-like room where the guymelefs were held. It was the launch hangar for the Vione. Waiting there, with his back turned, was Dilandau.  
"Are you ready to die Van?" he asked, turning around to face them. Van was unceremoniously dragged to about the center of the room. The soldiers left him there, returning to guard the door. Another soldier walked over towards Van, carrying a sword in his hand. The soldier tossed the weapon to Van, who caught it with ease. A strange look came over Van's features as he looked at the emblem on the blade.  
"Draw," Dilandau ordered, unsheathing his sword. Realization dawned on Hitomi.  
"No Van, don't," she exclaimed trying to break free. Van hesitated, looking at the sword that lay in his palms.  
"I... can't," he mumbled. "I don't think I know how."  
"Fight me now, or she dies!" Dilandau proclaimed, pointing his sword at Hitomi. Hitomi's guards drew their swords, the blades rasping like a venomous snake as they cleared the sheath. One placed the tip of his blade at Hitomi's throat, and the other soldier, at her heart. Dilandau smiled evilly, then began to laugh.  
"What will it be Van?" he mocked cruelly. Van looked from the sword in his hands to Hitomi, and back to the sword. He closed his eyes taking a deep, steadying breath before drawing the blade from its sheath.  
"Van, no," Hitomi whispered in dread. Van threw the sheath aside, causing a metallic clatter to reverberate through the hangar. Dilandau licked his lips in anticipation before he rushed Van, striking out with a forceful blow. Van, miraculously caught the blow, parrying.  
Although he had no memories, Van's instincts were taking over. Dilandau continued to hack away at his opponent, trying to breach Van's defenses. Hitomi could tell it wouldn't be long until Dilandau did. Van's injuries were impeding him, giving him a handicap. Hitomi was amazed that Van had managed to remain standing this long. Before Dilandau rushed Van again, he nodded to the guards holding Hitomi. The one began to pull his blade across her throat, causing Hitomi to shriek in panic stricken pain. Van ran to Hitomi's aid, cutting down the soldier. He was then forced to confront Dilandau as the other soldier dragged Hitomi towards the launch exit.  
Hitomi looked cautiously out the opening, and balked. The earth dropped away miles and miles below where they floated. The soldier continued to drag her towards a small door near the edge of the large, port opening.  
"Kill her!" Dilandau screeched as Van broke off, running towards Hitomi.  
"Hitomi!" Van called as he tried to reach her. The soldier drew his sword back, running the cold metal blade through Hitomi's side. Hitomi gasped air in sharply with a hiss. Her eyes grew large, before drooping slowly closed. The soldier yanked his sword out, and Hitomi crumpled to the floor.  
"NO!" Van screamed in a rage, killing the man instantly. "Hitomi," he cried, dropping to his knees. The sword slid from his hand, clacking to the floor with an unearthly metal ring. Van picked up Hitomi's limp form, holding her to him.  
Dilandau raised his sword to strike. Van quickly whirled around, knocking the sword from Dilandau's grasp and sending him sprawling across the floor. Van turned back to Hitomi, gently picking her up again.  
"Hitomi?"  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open weakly  
"Van?..."  
"It's me," he soothed. "I'm here for you," he said gently, trying to ease her mind. Hitomi shuddered, clasping Van's shirt.  
"I feel so... cold," she whispered. Van held her closer, trying to envelop her in his warmth.  
"Hitomi, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me... I'm sorry," Van said in a broken voice.  
"Van stop apologizing," Hitomi reprimanded with a forced smile.  
"But I---"  
"Hush," Hitomi whispered, placing a finger over his lips. "Van... I..." Hitomi trailed off, out of breath.  
"I know," he smiled. "I do to," he said softly. Van leaned forward, bending his face down to Hitomi's. Hitomi gazed into his soft, brown orbs hazily, as her vision began to blur.  
Van suddenly jerked his head back violently. Dilandau shoved the dagger farther into Van's shoulder, twisting it savagely. Van cried out in anguish as fire exploded in his shoulder, searing, burning mercilessly.  
"Van?!" Hitomi cried weakly. Dilandau sneered, placing his foot on Van's back. He used his foot as leverage, and yanked the dagger out. Van fell forward, sliding partially over the edge of the hangar floor. Dilandau stabbed Van once more, in the side. Van gasped as he felt the cold metal sear through his flesh. Dilandau shoved the two roughly over the edge with a vicious kick.  
"Bye-bye Van," he laughed insanely as Hitomi and Van plummeted to the ground.  
********************  
Hitomi clutched to Van with a death grip. Van held onto Hitomi tightly, not wanting to let her go. With a painful snap, Van's wings exploded forth. He beat them in an upward stroke, slowing their descent. As Van's feet touched the ground he toppled to his knees. Hitomi remained cradled gently in his arms.  
"Van," she said weakly. "Van?"  
"Hitomi?" Van responded through a haze of pain.  
"Van are you all right?"  
"I'm afraid not," Van replied with a wince.  
"I suppose we're both going to die now..."  
"Hitomi, I'm---"  
"No, don't say it," Hitomi protested feebly. The couple looked into each others' eyes, Van once again leaning forward. This time though, their kiss was not interrupted. Van and Hitomi were locked in their embrace, when they blacked out


	5. A Fallen Angel Rises Again: Epilogue

Epilogue  
When Van opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. At first he thought it a dream, but his pain was all too real. Van had a pang of apprehension, then one thought blocked everything else out.  
"Hitomi," he declared sitting up painfully. Van threw back the sheets that were covering him and wobbly got to his feet. He then staggered over to the door, wrenching it open. Using the wall for support, Van began to stumble his way down the corridor.  
"Van?"  
Van turned to see who had spoken to him. It was a young woman with pale blonde hair and soft violet eyes.  
"Who are you? he demanded.  
"It's me, Princess Millerna."  
"I must have know you. You'll have to excuse me if I don't remember you clearly," Van replied scrupulously. Millerna walked towards him, taking his arm and placing it across her shoulders.  
"You probably want to see Hitomi," she said, helping Van down the corridor. Millerna stopped in front of a door and knocked. The door was opened, and Van staggered in. Hitomi was lying on a bed in the far corner of the room. Sitting at her bedside was a man with long blonde hair. The man was holding Hitomi's hand, and raised his blue eyes to see who had entered. Jealousy flared inside of Van when he saw Allen holding Hitomi's hand.  
"Van," Allen greeted. "I see that you've finally decided to wake," he said quietly.  
"I found him staggering down the corridor Allen," Millerna informed the knight disapprovingly.  
"How is she?" Van asked, walking over to Hitomi's bedside. Hitomi's face was ghostly pale and her breathing even, but shallow.  
"All we can do is wait now," Millerna said in a sad voice.  
"Can I... have a moment alone with her?" Van asked somberly. Allen gently placed Hitomi's hand down and stood up. Millerna nodded and the two exited. Van sat down in the seat Allen had been occupying. He tenderly picked Hitomi's hand up, raising it to his lips. Van gently kissed the back of her hand, then rested it against his cheek.  
When half an hour had gone by, and Van had not come out of the room, Allen and Millerna went in to see if something was the matter. A small smile crept across Millerna's face when she entered the room. Allen merely shook his head in amusement. Van had fallen asleep while holding Hitomi's hand. It was a very sweet sight. The upper half of Van's body was propped against the side of the bed, his head resting at Hitomi's shoulder. Van's hand loosely held Hitomi's, their fingers intertwined. Allen started over to get Van, and Millerna stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, tugging him along with her to the door.  
********************  
Hitomi opened her eyes lazily. She blinked several times to clear her foggy vision. She could feel the wound in her side burning painfully as pain thundered in her skull. She looked cautiously at her surroundings, surveying her quarters. She looked to her right and saw Van asleep there.  
"Van," she whispered hoarsely in a stained voice, twitching her fingers. Van groaned and groggily opened his eyes. Hitomi could see a glaze of pain in his eyes. She watched him as he sat up, and understood why. Van's entire chest and torso were covered in bandages. The bandages swathed around his right shoulder and down his arm, which was still in a splint.  
"What... happened?"  
"I don't know. Apparently, we are under the care of Allen and Millerna," Van responded to Hitomi's question.  
"Then we're safe," Hitomi sighed.  
"Hitomi... How are you feeling?" Van asked softly. Hitomi grimaced.  
"I'll live," she responded. "I guess everything is going to be all right now," Hitomi said wistfully, gazing into Van's eyes. Van's expression softened from one of worry, to one of affection. Hitomi reached her hand up, brushing Van's ebony hair out of his face. Van caressed the side of her face, tracing her jaw line with his thumb before pulling her to him. Hitomi could feel Van's warm breath lingering on her lips as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, drowning in a sea of green. Van slid his hand to the back of Hitomi's neck and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her softly and tenderly, cherishing this moment. Hitomi closed her eyes in contentment, and this time neither of them passed-out. Van finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless.  
"Thank you," he breathed, kissing her lightly on the nose.  
"For what?" Hitomi asked bewildered.  
"For helping me remember who I really am," Van whispered, before pulling Hitomi into another long, tender kiss.  
  
~ This is the end for this fic, but I have left it open for sequels. Who knows! Maybe one of these days I'll actually get around to writing one!!  
  
  
~*~ "There is no end, only a new beginning." (I have no idea who said this, but I know it's a quote from somewhere...)


End file.
